happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Don't Try This at Home
Don't Try This at Home is an episode of HTFF. This episode introduces the radical Rad Raccoon. Roles Starring * Rad Raccoon * Blizzard Featuring * Cuddles * Toothy * Lyra * Timber Appearances * Lumpy * Superspeed Plot Rad Raccoon comes boarding down a ski slope and reaches the bottom by doing a 360 flip. Fans crowd around him and ask for autographs. Just then, Blizzard comes down the slope showing off tricks twice as amazing. The fans turn their attention to him, to Rad Raccoon's chagrin. Rad confronts Blizzard claiming he can do better stunts than him. Blizzard begs to differ. The two decide to compete in a snowboarding contest. As their fans cheer them on, Rad and Blizzard glare at each other. Lumpy fires his shotgun to begin the contest and Blizzard goes first, showing off moves that leave Cuddles and Toothy wanting more. Now it is Rad's turn. He hangs off the edge of his snowboard, impressing Lyra and making Timber slightly jealous. Blizzard returns with a better move, zigzagging through a grove of pine trees, causing everyone to react with surprise. Rad tries to imitate the move but crashes. His glasses fall off and reveal his black eye, so he runs away in embarrassment. The spectators leave their seats and buy their own snowboards in order to copy Rad and Blizzard's tricks. But sadly they aren't nearly as skilled. Superspeed smashes into a tree, which then falls on top of Toothy. Cuddles and Lyra face off in a race and Lumpy once again fires his shotgun, starting an avalanche. Lyra gets sucked into the snow, so Cuddles assumes he has won. But alas, he goes off a ledge. Elsewhere, Rad and Blizzard are seen arguing. Rad notices the avalanche and flees. Blizzard soon follows suit. Cuddles lands safely in the snow but is hit Blizzard, who then falls off his board and bumps into Rad. They tumble to the bottom of the slope. The avalanche covers them as it comes to a halt. The two bury their way out of the snow. Blizzard now has a black eye himself. Rad Raccoon chuckles a bit. But then he sees Timber rip off his feet trying to get his snowshoes unstuck, as well as Lyra frozen solid from the avalanche. Rad and Blizzard finally come into good terms with each other when they see what their competition has done. Rad educates the survivors by telling them not to imitate stunts they see on TV. Then Blizzard clicks a remote, ending the episode when the screen blackens. Deaths # Superspeed smashes into a tree. # The tree crushes Toothy. # Lumpy is engulfed in the avalanche (debatable). # Cuddles is ran over by Blizzard. Injuries # Lyra is frozen solid. # Blizzard gets a black eye. # Timber rips off his feet. Trivia * Originally in this episode's place was an episode named Dangerously Cheesy, named after the catchphrase of Cheetos mascot Chester Cheetah. It was removed because a plot couldn't be written. But a snapshot from the episode remains (right). * Second appearance of Lyra, after Ordinary Lyra. * When Rad Raccoon tells Lyra and Timber not to imitate stunts, he wags his finger like Sonic the Hedgehog would. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 68 Episodes